Certifications
About Certification refers to the confirmation of certain characteristics of an object, person, or organization. This confirmation is often, but not always, provided by some form of external review, education, assessment, or audit. Accreditation is a specific organization's process of certification. Types One of the most common types of certification in modern society is professional certification, where a person is certified as being able to competently complete a job or task, usually by the passing of an examination. There are two general types of professional certification: some are valid for a lifetime, once the exam is passed. Others have to be re-certified again after a certain period of time. Also, certifications can differ within a profession by the level or specific area of expertise they refer to. For example, in the IT Industry there are different certifications available for software tester, project manager, and developer. Similarly, the Joint Commission on Allied Health Personnel in Ophthalmology offers three certifications in the same profession, but with increasing complexity. Certification does not refer to the state of legally being able to practice or work in a profession. That is licensure. Usually, licensure is administered by a governmental entity for public protection purposes and a professional association administers certification. Licensure and certification are similar in that they both require the demonstration of a certain level of knowledge or ability. CompTIA A+ Technician The CompTIA A+ certification is the basic starting point for a career in IT helpdesk. The exam covers maintenance of PCs, mobile devices, laptops, operating systems and printers. Healthcare IT Technician The CompTIA Healthcare IT Technician certification covers the knowledge and skills required to implement, deploy, and support healthcare IT systems in various clinical settings. The CompTIA Healthcare IT Technician certification exam covers: *Regulatory requirements *Organizational behavior *IT operations *Medical business operations *Security Potential candidates should possess a basic understanding of practice workflow while adhering to code of conduct policies and security best practices. The exam is intended for IT professionals who are CompTIA A+ certified or have 500 hours of hands-on IT technical experience in the lab or field, plus the knowledge/skills necessary to deploy and support healthcare IT systems in clinical settings. Network+ The CompTIA Network+ certification is the sign of a qualified networking professional. The exam covers network technologies, installation and configuration, media and topologies, management, and security. Candidate job roles include network administrator, network technician, network installer, help desk technician and IT cable installer. Security+ CompTIA Security+ certification designates knowledgeable professionals in the field of security, one of the fastest-growing fields in IT. CompTIA Security+ is an international, vendor-neutral certification that demonstrates competency in: *Network security *Compliance and operational security *Threats and vulnerabilities *Application, data and host security *Access control and identity management *Cryptography CompTIA Security+ not only ensures that candidates will apply knowledge of security concepts, tools, and procedures to react to security incidents, it ensures that security personnel are anticipating security risks and guarding against them. Candidate job roles include security architect, security engineer, security consultant/specialist, information assurance technician, security administrator, systems administrator, and network administrator. and more>>> Cisco Entry Networking Technician Cisco Certified Entry Networking Technician (CCENT) validates the ability to install, operate and troubleshoot a small enterprise branch network, including basic network security. With a CCENT, a network professional demonstrates the skills required for entry-level network support positions - the starting point for many successful careers in networking. The curriculum covers networking fundamentals, WAN technologies, basic security and wireless concepts, routing and switching fundamentals, and configuring simple networks. CCENT is the first step toward achieving CCNA, which covers medium-size enterprise branch networks with more complex connections. Internetwork Expert Security The Cisco Certified Internetwork Expert Security (CCIE Security) program recognizes individuals who have the knowledge and skills to implement, maintain and support extensive Cisco Network Security Solutions using the latest industry best practices and technologies and more>>> References Links *CompTIA Certifications *Cisco Certifications Video Category:Certifications